A Good College Effort
by LockerRoomBandit17
Summary: AU Naley...Need I say more?
1. The Beginning

First of all I want to say that I am sorry it took so long for me to update, but what can I say life just gets in the way!

Once agianI own nothingI promise!

I also have to say that I am very upset right now! Why? You ask. Well I'll tell you thanks for asking! I watched this weeks episode of One Tree Hill (Don't take me for granted), and I just have to say, I officially hate Haley! And if she leaves Nathan I will never, never, ever forgive her! And if she really does leave Nate, she is just a stupid whore that doesn't know just how lucky she is! (Yes, I realize this is just a TV show, but I have no life! So this is all I have, don't judge me!) And Dan and Keith's new women (Jules, I think)! However on a happier note I am so excited that Jake is back!! I love Jake, he's my hero! (Not really but I like to over exaggerate it adds emphasis!)

Ok now that I have bored you to death with my little rant on with the story.

Before I start though, I would like to thank my very first reviewers, Brittany, C, Amanda, and Cmmfan89. Thanks guys! (Thanks C for the advice!)

Ok I promise I'm starting chapter 2 now! Here I go…

A Good College Effort

Chapter Two: The BIG Confession

"Ok, I have a confession," Brooke blurted as she and Haley trolled for boys.

"What?" Haley asked not sure of what to expect. She only knew Brooke for about an hour, but she already knew that she was full of surprises.

"You know how I said that I hadn't met any boys yet?" Brooke asked trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Yea," Haley answered not sure where Brooke could possibly be going with this.

Brooke took a huge gasp of air and flung herself in front of Haley almost knocking her down. "I lied; I hooked up with this guy I met at the airport!" Brooke sighed with relief. She wasn't about to screw things up with her roommate, she could tell that this Haley James had more to her then met the eye.

Haley looked at the very odd girl in front of her with at confused look. "That's it that's the big confession?"

"Yea,"

Haley laughed so hard she had to grab Brooke's shoulder to keep form falling over. Brooke did not see what was so funny.

"Brooke I figured that out the minute I walked in the door," Haley looked up Brooke as she began to simmer down.

"So you're not mad?" Brooke asked hopefully.

Haley looked confused, "Brooke, why would I be mad?"

"Because I've known you for like an hour and I've already lied to you,"

Haley chuckled, "Brooke, it's not that big of a deal."

"I know, I just want us to be good friends and I don't want it to start with a lie…so forgive me? Please?!"

Haley laughed as Brooke flashed her great big puppy dog eyes. "I forgive you," She paused and got really serious and pointed her finger at Brooke, "Just don't let it happen again!"

Both erupted in laughter.

Ok not a really great chapter (translation it sucked) but the muses just are not with me right now. However, I have much better ideas for chapter 3, so don't give up on me yet! Please review! (yes good and bad! I know I look weak (probably sound weak too) (yes I realize you can't see me! But that is so not the point!) But I can take it, I promise!)

Also I think that at this point it is pivotal that I mention that I am not _CRAZY, _I'm just weird in a non-clinical non-geek just me kinda way. I'm harmless I promise!


	2. The BIG Confession

First of all I want to say that I am sorry it took so long for me to update, but what can I say life just gets in the way!

Also I still own nothing (somethings will never change!)

I also have to say that I am very upset right now! Why? You ask. Well I'll tell you thanks for asking! I watched this weeks episode of One Tree Hill (Don't take me for granted), and I just have to say, I officially hate Haley! And if she leaves Nathan I will never, never, ever forgive her! And if she really does leave Nate, she is just a stupid whore that doesn't know just how lucky she is! (Yes, I realize this is just a TV show, but I have no life! So this is all I have, don't judge me!) And Dan and Keith's new women (Jules, I think)! However on a happier note I am so excited that Jake is back!! I love Jake, he's my hero! (Not really but I like to over exaggerate it adds emphasis!)

Ok now that I have bored you to death with my little rant on with the story.

Before I start though, I would like to thank my very first reviewers, Brittany, C, Amanda, and Cmmfan89. Thanks guys! (Thanks C for the advice!)

Ok I promise I'm starting chapter 2 now! Here I go…

A Good College Effort

Chapter Two: The BIG Confession

"Ok, I have a confession," Brooke blurted as she and Haley trolled for boys.

"What?" Haley asked not sure of what to expect. She only knew Brooke for about an hour, but she already knew that she was full of surprises.

"You know how I said that I hadn't met any boys yet?" Brooke asked trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Yea," Haley answered not sure where Brooke could possibly be going with this.

Brooke took a huge gasp of air and flung herself in front of Haley almost knocking her down. "I lied; I hooked up with this guy I met at the airport!" Brooke sighed with relief. She wasn't about to screw things up with her roommate, she could tell that this Haley James had more to her then met the eye.

Haley looked at the very odd girl in front of her with at confused look. "That's it that's the big confession?"

"Yea,"

Haley laughed so hard she had to grab Brooke's shoulder to keep form falling over. Brooke did not see what was so funny.

"Brooke I figured that out the minute I walked in the door," Haley looked up Brooke as she began to simmer down.

"So you're not mad?" Brooke asked hopefully.

Haley looked confused, "Brooke, why would I be mad?"

"Because I've known you for like an hour and I've already lied to you,"

Haley chuckled, "Brooke, it's not that big of a deal."

"I know, I just want us to be good friends and I don't want it to start with a lie…so forgive me? Please?!"

Haley laughed as Brooke flashed her great big puppy dog eyes. "I forgive you," She paused and got really serious and pointed her finger at Brooke, "Just don't let it happen again!"

Both erupted in laughter.

Ok not a really great chapter (translation it sucked) but the muses just are not with me right now. However, I have much better ideas for chapter 3, so don't give up on me yet! Please review! (yes good and bad! I know I look weak (probably sound weak too) (yes I realize you can't see me! But that is so not the point!) But I can take it, I promise!)

Also I think that at this point it is pivotal that I mention that I am not _CRAZY, _I'm just weird in a non-clinical non-geek just me kinda way. I'm harmless I promise!


	3. Meet and Greet

See I told you it wouldn't be long and I would update again! I figured I owed you for taking so damn long last time. Unless of course you think that my story sucks and you only read it with hopes that one day it won't suck and this is torture, in that case I'm very sorry.

Yep I still own absolutely nothing.

Author's Note: words in italics are thoughts.

Ok so here we go kids chapter 3!

(I would thank the reviewers but I am getting way ahead of myself and I ain't even waiting for reviews before updating, so for those of you who read the last chapter, thanks so much, I really appreciate it!)

A Good College Effort

Chapter Three: Meet and Greet

After hours of wandering around campus, just talking and goofing around, Brooke and Haley decided that it was time to make their room feel more like home. While they were walking back to their dorm Haley was almost taken out by the-box-that-got-away. They were simply talking about their favorite place to shop when a huge brown box lunged itself at Haley.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed. Clutching on to Brooke's wrist, shaking a little from the near impact.

"I'm really sorry about that," a gorgeous dark haired, Blue-green eyed boy stated with a cute little smirk spread across his face, "I guess it just got away from me."

Haley couldn't help but stare at him he was so cute, but she wasn't going to let him off that easily, even if he was drop-dead gorgeous!

"You know you could have killed me with that box, do you really think a "sorry" is all you owe me?" Haley asked with a smirk of her own.

"I guess not," he smirked back at her. _She's feisty, I like it. _"Whatever can I do to show you just how sorry I really am?" he asked, smirk still in place.

"I'll get back to you on that when I think of the proper apology," she paused for a brief second, "By the way I'm Haley."_ Wow, this guy is really kind of cute! Humm…_she smiled to herself.

"Nathan," he replied, his eyes sparkling making Haley melt.

Brooke saw this as the perfect opportunity for an intro. "And I'm Brooke, the roommate."

"Nice to meet you Brooke," he returned his eyes to Haley's face, "And you Haley."

Haley's cheeks turn a rosy pink as she nodded at him. They both continued to stare at one another.

"Well, it's been fun Nate but Hales and I have a room to decorate, so…" Brooke said, interrupting Nathan and Haley's staring contest.

"Oh, yea me too, I still haven't met my roommate."

"She you around," Haley responded with a wide smile.

"Definitely," Nathan smirked and slowly walked away. This time he didn't drop his box.

Ok so I know this isn't award winning material but I hope it didn't suck too horribly bad. Please, please, please review!!! Thanks!

I promise to update as soon as I can!


	4. The Roommate

You guessed it I still own nothing!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed thanks so much for your great reviews they are awesome! I was so excited when I read them that it inspired me to write another chapter! I was also excited to hear that I'm not the only person with no life!

Anyway here's chapter 4!

A Good College Effort

Chapter Four: The Roommate

It had been thirty minutes since Nate had met Haley and her friend…um…Becky? No, oh God what was her name. It didn't really matter because all he could think about was Haley. Haley and her beautiful auburn hair and her deep brown eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the door to his room opening.

"Hey," a tall blond haired boy about Nathan's age mumbled as he struggled to make his way through the door with all of his stuff. "Name's Lucas, Lucas Roe," He introduced as he shook Nathan's hand.

"Nathan," he paused to help Lucas with his stuff, "Scott."

"Nice to meet ya man," Lucas said as he made his way over to the other side of the room where there was a twin bed on either side.

"You to man,"

Lucas motioned to the beds, "did you have a preference?"

"Na, take your pick."

Lucas threw his stuff down on the bed to the right. Nathan plopped down on the bed to the left.

"So, Lucas…"

Lucas interpreted him as he began to unpack his stuff, "Call me Luke."

"Ok, where are you from Luke?" Nate picked up a sports illustrated and began flipping through the pages as he spoke.

"Del Rio, TX," Lucas got bored with unpacking and flopped down on his bed. He picked up the Grapes of Wrath and began to read it. It was his favorite book by Stienbeck, he'd read it at least 20 times by now. "Where are you from man?"

Nathan sat his magazine down to stretch, "Wilmington, NC," he said in mid yawn and began to read his magazine again.

After about twenty minutes they both got tired of reading and started to talk again. Luke broke the comfortable silence that had settled between the two of them.

"So, Nate, you meet any cute girls here yet?"

Nathan grinned as he thought of Haley, "One girl, I kinda ran into her, literally."

Luke laughed, "You ran into a girl?"

"Well not so much ran as dropped a box on her," Nathan laughed as Luke began to laugh even harder.

"I bet you mad a grand impression," Lucas smirked and stood up.

Nate sat up, "Actually, I think I did," _at least I hope, Haley's hot; I really hope I run into her again, just not actually run into her._ He chuckled.

"Well come on chuckles, we're going to meet girls, maybe we'll run into Hannah," Luke grinned.

"Haley," Nathan corrected.

Lucas laughed, "I know, I just wanted to see if you were really into this girl, to the point where you actually remembered her name."

Nathan laughed a laugh filled with sarcasm. He hated showing weakness, especially with girls. But Haley was different, he could just tell.

Lucas laughed as they walked out the door. _I think me and this guy will get along just fine._

I know a lot of you asked for longer chapters; however my brain can't seem to comprehend this simple task. To make up for this deficiency, I promise to try to write more chapters more often. However, I am only human so I can only try!

PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND A HAPPY ME MAKES MORE CHAPTERS SOONER!!! As always thank you so much for R&R!


End file.
